


The Power of Words

by darnedchild



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, F/M, SAW2019 - Day 2, Sherlolly - Freeform, So much angst, sherlollyweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: From that point on, he'd tried to think before he spoke. And not just with her. With John, with Lestrade, with Mrs Hudson, with Mary. And every single time it was the memory of Molly's voice—"You always say such horrible things."—echoing through the halls of his mind palace. (A short fic for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019 - Day 2)





	The Power of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 : Molly – “You always say such horrible things.”

**The Power of Words**

_“You always say such horrible things.”_

As much as he wanted to pretend he didn’t hear the tremble in her voice and see the hurt in her eyes, he hadn’t been able to do it.

It should have been simple to turn away without further comment, he’d done similar to others on numerous occasions. It wouldn’t be out of character for him, the others wouldn’t even blink if he did. 

But he couldn’t. Not that time.

Not to Molly.

From that point on, he’d tried to think before he spoke. And not just with her. With John, with Lestrade, with Mrs Hudson, with Mary. And every single time it was the memory of Molly’s voice— _“You always say such horrible things.”_ —echoing through the halls of his mind palace.

He failed, of course he did.

_“Sorry your engagement’s over, though I’m fairly grateful for the lack of a ring.”_

That had haunted him while he’d been stuck in that hospital bed, when he should have been working through details on the Magnussen case and what he would need to do about Mary. But Molly had continued to creep into his thoughts and the way he’d struck at what he’d deduced to be her weakest point shamed him like nothing else had in a long, long time.

And then, the cruelest of all, the one that he would never be able to forgive himself for . . .

_“I love you.”_

He’d meant it, it hadn’t been a lie. He could have told himself the first had simply been to appease Molly and get her to say the release code, but there was no denying the second had come from deep in his heart. It had been as if a locked door had gently creaked open and the knowledge that had always been there was finally allowed out into the light. 

But she didn’t know that. 

And if he didn’t get escape from Eurus and Sherrinford, she never would.


End file.
